


Compulsion

by HowDidWeSurvive



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Changkyun, Getting Together, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, a bit of fluff too, although kihyun gets eaten out, based on all those vids of changkyun massaging and drumming on members' butts, changki is my weakness and there's not much still so i'm gunna start, changki rise, changki rise 2k18, i was gunna title it 'changkyun's magic hands' but changed my mind, idk what to tag it i'm sorry, kind of a hyung kink idk kihyun likes being called hyung and kihyun in this, my first fic in over a year and first kpop one, other members are mentioned and have a small appearance, sorry for all the tags, top!kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowDidWeSurvive/pseuds/HowDidWeSurvive
Summary: Changkyun knows fans have noticed how he likes to play with the members’ butts - there's even numerous videos online. Whether it's him drumming on them or just messing around, the members are used to this by now and it doesn't take them by surprise anymore.Although, tell Changkyun that he'd find his crush, Kihyun, trying to silence his moans into a pillow after he started jokingly drumming and massaging his butt as it leads to something more, and he'd be very surprised.





	Compulsion

**Author's Note:**

> the songs that play in the background (after gashina) are 'cocoa hooves' and 'pools' by glass animals (pretend the album is on repeat for the rest of the fic skjackjsv). the whole album 'zaba' is so good and like all sound like sensual songs to have sex to, it was hard to pick what song to use in the background for this fic and i could only narrow it down to two. so maybe listen to the songs/album while reading ^.^
> 
> there's not enough top!kihyun and bottom!changkyun in the changki fics imo and it's my weakness so this is that, although as the tags say kihyun gets eaten out by changkyun hjhjhvhkb

Changkyun and Kihyun were just finishing up chopping the last of the onions – the only thing remaining before their dinner preparation was complete. The other members were still out shopping after Kihyun told them he’d leave early to get dinner ready, so when they arrived it would have finished in the perfect time. Changkyun, the kind-hearted maknae he is, offered to go home early to ~~spend some alone time with~~ help Kihyun.

 

Kihyun quickly sent a message to the group chat reminding the other members to tell them when they were leaving so he could start cooking the food, to ensure it was still hot when they arrived, and proceeded to lay face-first on the sofa in a bout of exhaustion.

 

Following quickly behind, not wanting to waste the small alone time he had with Kihyun and the quietness of the dorm while the louder members were out, Changkyun sat on the floor, leaning his left side on the sofa to face the back of Kihyun’s head.

 

“Are you okay, hyung?”

 

“Yeah, just a bit tired and sore from yesterday’s practice” Kihyun mumbled into the pillow.

 

Changkyun sat up straighter, hearing Gashina play in the background from the kitchen’s speakers (both of them unbothered about turning it off after they finished chopping), giving him an idea.

 

He brought his hands forward to reach Kihyun’s butt and started lightly drumming to the beat in an attempt to make Kihyun chuckle or move. He’s pleased by the hard exhale of amusement that comes from Kihyun so he continues.

 

After probably around a minute of this, the song switches to something much slower and more sensual - something in English - and although Changkyun can make out some words, he doesn’t know the song or title.

 

The beat change makes it kind of impossible for Changkyun to jokingly drum in exaggerated movements so he slows his hands down, soon after ceasing lifting his hands up at all and essentially kneading Kihyun’s ass cheeks.

 

Changkyun won’t lie to himself – he knows he has a rather large crush on his hyung but by now, after two years since they debuted, he’s used to the side effects of this: having to hide his blushes whenever Kihyun places too intense attention on him when he talks, stopping himself from reaching out to touch his hand when he’s felt he’s touched him too many times today already to seem platonic, the butterflies in his stomach when they’re pressed together watching a movie or Kihyun decides to sit next to him in the car.

 

He even feels lucky that the most constant effect Kihyun has on him – his quickened heartbeat – is the easiest to ignore by now. Even while his hands are literally full of Kihyun’s ass, he feels calm and able to ignore his heartbeat, pushing it to the background of his mind and able to appear collected.

 

All this training however, goes out the window as soon as he hears what he _thinks_ is a quiet whimper. Keeping his hands moving, he looks up to Kihyun but he looks exactly the same as before. Deciding it was probably a sound from outside that was mostly drowned out by the music, especially since Kihyun didn’t say anything afterwards, Changkyun lowers his gaze to Kihyun’s ass again.

 

Despite his best attempts to forget the sound, he _wants_ it to have been Kihyun making it. His resolve, starting to crack at just the thought of him making Kihyun release a sound like that, Changkyun starts to knead even harder and slower – half kneading and half caressing Kihyun’s ass. If it _was_ Kihyun, he needs to hear that sound again.

 

He changes his approach and starts to dig his thumbs into his cheeks instead of simply using his knuckles, and looks up to peer at the back of Kihyun’s head. It’s pushed even further into the pillow, slightly worrying Changkyun that Kihyun can’t breathe properly, with his right hand now underneath Kihyun’s face.

 

Changkyun isn’t a fan of wishful thinking after how close he felt to not making it into the group when he was the second last to be announced in the line-up, not being able to bare what he would’ve done to have his dream ripped from him when it was so close, but right now he hopes that this means Kihyun is trying to silence any sounds he’s making.

 

Spurred on even more, he dares to pinch gently at Kihyun’s left cheek and this time he definitely hears Kihyun manage to half-swallow a whimper. Kihyun still says nothing nor turns his head, probably hoping that the music drowned that sound out too.

 

By this point Changkyun is trying to seriously massage Kihyun’s ass and is more turned on than he can ever remember being, causing him to be bold and push his luck even further by standing up and straddling Kihyun’s thighs, sitting down on the backs of them to be more comfortable and reach at a better angle.

 

He starts to move his hands towards the parting between Kihyun’s cheeks and starts kneading like the sea tides, pulling them apart and together again in repeated motions.

 

Slowly, he brings one of his fingers closer to hover over Kihyun’s hole, prevented from touching him by Kihyun’s boxers and shorts. As he brings the finger down to put a little bit of pressure over it – just enough so Kihyun would be able to feel where his finger went – Kihyun groans rather loudly, despite it being somewhat muffled by the pillow and his hand.

 

Kihyun freezes, his body tensing up at the volume of his groan and making it impossible for Changkyun to continue properly massaging as his ass cheeks have hardened under his hands.

 

Changkyun doesn’t want Kihyun to think it’s just him that is enjoying this or that he’s making Changkyun uncomfortable so he asks “sorry, do you want me to stop, hyung? Am I doing it too hard?” His voice lower and more gravelly than usual – as if he’d just woken up or was rapping, kind of hoping this indicates to Kihyun that he’s turned on too (what he doesn’t see is Kihyun close his eyes and open his mouth on the pillow in a silent moan at the sound of how turned on Changkyun sounds).

 

After a few seconds of just the music in the background, Kihyun finally responds, “uh…no it's fine…although if you’re tired you can stop”, giving Changkyun an out and trying to gauge how he feels about the situation.

 

Hearing Kihyun’s turned on voice for the first time, Changkyun has to bite back a moan of his own before he answers, “if it’s okay with you, hyung, I’d rather not stop”, causing Kihyun to inhale sharply just before Changkyun starts kneading his cheeks together and apart again.

 

Although foreplay is fun to Changkyun (especially if it’s with Kihyun), he can't help but feel he’s not doing enough for Kihyun with two layers of clothes between them, so he slowly starts to pull Kihyun’s shorts down centimetre by centimetre.

 

Trying not to appear overeager, Kihyun hopes to remain unnoticeable as he subtly lifts his hips and ass up to allow Changkyun to slide them off.

 

Once the shorts are pulled down to mid-thigh, Changkyun can see the outline and shape of Kihyun’s butt more clearly through only his soft – and quite tight – boxers. Enjoying the sight and observing how thin the material is, Changkyun decides to continue the fun with the boxers still on – his erection can wait, this is the first time he’s ever touched Kihyun like this and he’s receiving positive responses and he’d be damned if he doesn’t try and savour it as much as he can.

 

Changkyun returns his hands to Kihyun’s ass, feeling more self-assured now Kihyun has agreed to continue with whatever this is, and uses each hand to grab a different cheek, stretching his fingers as wide as they can go to grab as much of Kihyun’s ass as he can before clenching his hands to squeeze harder.

 

Kihyun releases another half drowned out moan, and Changkyun still feels like Kihyun is unsure of himself, and he plans to change this.

 

“It’s okay, hyung, you don’t need to be quiet around me. I love hearing your noises. Please don’t hide yourself from me”, and attempting to reassure Kihyun how much he’s enjoying this as well despite having nothing done to him yet, he presses his boner into the back of Kihyun’s right thigh.

 

Kihyun gasps loudly which turns into a drawn out, shaky groan, his breathing turning heavier.

 

Deciding to continue for a bit longer while Kihyun’s boxers are still on, Changkyun lowers his head to breathe with his mouth pressed against Kihyun’s boxers on his left cheek.

 

After a few breaths, the material starts to grow slightly damp. Feeling this, Kihyun arches his neck upwards, uncovering his mouth and letting out a whine that sounds louder in the room than anything that has been said so far, and gently presses his ass upwards to have Changkyun’s mouth pressed against him harder.

 

Smiling to himself, Changkyun opens his mouth to teasingly nip at the cheek – not too hard, but enough that the slight sting causes Kihyun to thrust his hips back even more in encouragement, and another deep whine comes from his throat while he reburies his head into the sofa pillow out of embarrassment.

 

Changkyun lets himself release a low chuckle and moves his mouth again, this time placing it over where Kihyun’s hole is under his boxers. He pulls Kihyun’s cheeks apart and prods his tongue into the gap.

 

Kihyun whispers a drawn out “ _ohhh_ ” like he’s had a realisation, which leads Changkyun to finally, _finally,_ start tugging down Kihyun’s boxers.

 

Once off, he grabs Kihyun’s cheeks in his hands again and squeezes, touching Kihyun’s skin for the first time there and he silently thanks the world that he’s been given this opportunity.

 

Kihyun shudders, thinking similarly about how this is the first time Changkyun has touched his bare skin like this as butterflies in his stomach mix with his arousal, making him feel more sensitive to any touch he’s given.

 

Changkyun lowers his lips and starts placing chaste kisses all over both cheeks, Kihyun shivering at the softness of Changkyun’s lips and the delicacy with which Changkyun places each kiss, making him feel cherished and safe.

 

Changkyun starts trailing the kisses closer to Kihyun’s hole as he pulls his cheeks apart and just before he reaches where they both want Changkyun’s mouth to be, he pulls up and murmurs “okay?”

 

A whiney “mmm” is all he receives in answer as he lowers himself down again, his tongue poking out of his mouth to touch Kihyun’s hole.

 

When it does, Kihyun keens and lets out a high-pitched gasp while lifting his ass in the air to press against Changkyun’s tongue more.

 

Changkyun licks up, over Kihyun’s hole a few times before pressing in harder to insert his tongue into Kihyun.

 

When he manages to break through the tight ring, Kihyun lets out a shuddery moan and attempts to push himself back even further, but Changkyun puts his left arm around his waist to prevent him from moving too much.

 

“ _Pleease, Changkyun, pleease_ ” Kihyun whines, trying to wriggle his hips in the hope of gaining more friction.

 

Wanting to do nothing more than pleasure Kihyun, he pushes his tongue in as far as it will go, Kihyun exhaling once it’s all in.

 

Changkyun gives a few seconds for Kihyun to get used to it before he starts moving his tongue, curling it upwards to touch more of Kihyun’s inner muscles.

 

In his peripheral, Changkyun can see Kihyun gripping the sofa arm attempting not to move, giving Changkyun incentive to start thrusting his tongue slowly while still curling his tongue when he’s all the way in.

 

After a few thrusts, he starts to go faster and Kihyun starts to continuously moan every time Changkyun’s tongue curls particularly roughly.

 

Kihyun can’t stand staying still any longer and starts to thrust backwards to meet Changkyun’s tongue, Changkyun’s arm around his waist having loosened while his focus was on his tongue’s movements.

 

It doesn’t take long for Kihyun’s moans to turn into whimpers, knowing he’ll come soon if they don’t stop, Kihyun tells Changkyun through pants “wait…Changkyun…what about you, what do you want to do?”

 

Changkyun hums before pulling his tongue out, causing Kihyun to keen and nearly come, before only slightly hesitantly answering “hyung…I want to ride you”.

 

Kihyun sits up, turns around quickly in surprise but stops when he sees Changkyun’s face for the first time in what seems like forever, the first time since they started this. His eyes are hooded and dark, his cheeks flushed, a light layer of sweat over his face, saliva all around his lips. He looked so hot and ready to be wrecked further Kihyun bit his lip to stop a groan forming. Then his gaze lowers to Changkyun’s erection, pressed down slightly by his jeans but still _there_ , right in front of him.

 

Meanwhile, as Kihyun turned around, Changkyun noticed where he’d taken Kihyun’s shorts and boxers off that his erection was out in the open, and he couldn’t help lowering himself to lick quickly and lightly at the slit before wrapping his lips around the head.

 

If Kihyun could barely contain his sounds at only the sight of an aroused Changkyun, he certainly couldn’t contain them now after Changkyun had his mouth on his dick.

 

By impulse, he threaded his fingers through Changkyun’s hair to tug, but then continued tugging until Changkyun sat up again so he could finally reply to Changkyun’s answer, Kihyun feeling kind of guilty at having done nothing to Changkyun yet – although he won’t lie, it certainly made him feel loved the amount of attention Changkyun was giving solely to him.

 

Kihyun looking into Changkyun’s eyes and asked, “you want to ride me?”

 

Changkyun, bashful, raised his left hand to scratch at the back of his neck as he looked down and replied “yeah…if that’s okay with you”.

 

“Fuck, Changkyun. That most certainly is alright with me, Jesus. Warn a guy before you say you want to ride him”.

 

An only slightly awkward silence rose between them, until Kihyun decided to break it by patting the spot between his legs and said “come here”, taking Changkyun’s chin in between his thumb and forefinger once he’d sat down properly.

 

He lent forward and pulled Changkyun’s face closer to his by his chin to at last kiss him, gently at first, Kihyun making Changkyun feel like he was made of glass the way Kihyun softly kissed him. He felt…treasured.

 

Being overwhelmed by his feelings for Kihyun, he pressed forward harder and licked his tongue over Kihyun’s bottom lip, causing him to groan and open his mouth to let Changkyun in.

 

The first thing Changkyun did was push forward to find Kihyun’s tongue, caressing it and starting to suck on it, making Kihyun start to pant (Kihyun doesn’t think he’s ever made as many sounds in foreplay as he has with Changkyun).

 

He runs his tongue over the roof of Kihyun’s mouth and teeth, before pulling back for air (he’d like to think he has good lung capacity for all the raps he does, but Kihyun takes his breath away even more).

 

Once Kihyun caught enough of his breath back, he pulls a smirk and somehow manages to look both cocky and shy, noting “eager, aren’t we?” and exhales in amusement.

 

“I thought we were passed being worried about seeming eager, I just had my tongue in your ass”, Changkyun retorts.

 

Kihyun manages to let out a shocked laugh while sounding like he’s choking, mouth stretching enough that Changkyun can see his silver tooth in the back of the right upper corner of his mouth. The silver tooth that Changkyun vows he will one day run his tongue over properly. Okay, so maybe he had a slight thing for seeing Kihyun’s silver tooth, but could you blame him? When he smiles so wide and it’s visible it’s a sign of his happiness, to be able to see it – okay maybe Changkyun’s just feeling really sappy.

 

Changkyun’s broken out of his thoughts by Kihyun yelping “ya! I’m still your hyung!”

 

“Okay… _hyung_ ”.

 

“Oh my god, don’t say it like _that!_ ”

 

“Why not, _hyung_?”

 

“Stop it”.

 

“Ohhh, I understand. It’s making you blush…do you like it when I say it, _hyu_ -“.

 

Before Changkyun could finish the word, Kihyun had shoved his chest so he was laying on his back on his side of the sofa, Kihyun placing his hand over Changkyun’s jeans – right where his erection was, making Changkyun let out a surprised and unstable groan.

 

“You want to play it like that, _baby boy_?”

 

Another groan from Changkyun, this time more desperate. The tables have turned but _fuck,_ if this isn’t making Changkyun more turned on.

 

Having not had anything happen to him other than making out, Changkyun was slightly embarrassed at how much a slight pressure over his clothed dick was having.

 

Kihyun starts to grind the palm of his hand against Changkyun’s dick above his jeans, feeling the warmth of it under him. He smirks at how desperate Changkyun looks – compared to earlier Changkyun’s eyes are now wide open as he stares at the ceiling, his mouth agape too in a silent moan.

 

Without saying anything, Kihyun unzips Changkyun’s jeans and quite successfully (for Changkyun being no help, not even focusing enough to lift his hips up) manages to yank them off.

 

This time it’s his turn to tease Changkyun, using his fingers to put butterfly touches on Changkyun’s dick above his boxers.

 

Changkyun helps at the first touch, much more sensitive to it now his jeans aren’t in the way.

 

Kihyun wonders for a second before deciding to place his mouth over the clothed dick to breathe warmth onto it, just like Changkyun did to his hole. With one hand as Changkyun’s moaning, he places his hand underneath Changkyun’s ass to grab at the waistband of his boxers and pull the back of it down to let his ass free, slightly torturing Changkyun by keeping the front half of it still over his dick and causing Changkyun to whine.

 

Kihyun shushes him, the movement over Changkyun’s dick making him whimper, and now it’s also his turn to beg.

 

“ _Please, hyung, please, I’ll be good, just please_ ”.

 

Smirking to himself, Kihyun lowers the front of Changkyun’s boxers as well before sitting up and pulling them off completely, and asking Changkyun to sit up to take his top off.

 

“No, you first, hyung. Please, _I need to feel you_ ”.

 

“ _Fuck_ …Changkyun you sound so needy. It’s only my chest. Okay”.

 

Kihyun lifts his top up and quickly throws it to the ground, helping Changkyun sit up to pull his off.

 

Changkyun goes to reach for Kihyun’s left nipple but before he can Kihyun’s attached his mouth to Changkyun’s, mumbling “no, my turn” against his skin before he starts licking over it and sucking.

 

“ _Fuck, hyung, please…stop teasing me”._

In retaliation, Kihyun bites on the skin around the nipple, causing Changkyun to lift his legs and wrap them around Kihyun’s waist to pull him flush against his chest, forcing Kihyun to lift his head away from his nipple.

 

“ _Please, hyung. I’m not sure I can cope with waiting any longer”._

 

“It’s okay. I’ve got you, baby boy. Just wait a minute”.

 

Changkyun whines at his now-favourite pet name, Kihyun leaning back again to reach into one of the draws under the mini table next to the side of the sofa to grab some lube.

 

“ _Hyung…_ ”, Changkyun pants, “why is that in there? Who stores lube in a lounge where others live?”

 

“Exactly, baby. No one likes keeping their stuff in an open space instead of their bedroom – everyone is always borrowing something without telling anyone, so no one would especially dare to put something they’d want to keep hidden like lube in here. No one touches that draw” Kihyun answers, pouring some lube onto three of his fingers.

 

“If I wasn’t so turned on right now I’d be amazed at your thought process, _now hurry the fuck up or I’m leaving”._

 

“ _You wouldn’t dare”_ Kihyun whispers, as he starts pressing one finger into Changkyun’s ring of muscle.

 

Changkyun’s shout at Kihyun’s finger entering him was answer enough, and after slowly pushing it all the way in Kihyun pulls it gently out up to his first knuckle, before thrusting in again.

 

This was definitely Changkyun’s loudest and deepest moan yet, coming right from the back of his throat as Kihyun continues to thrust in with one finger, picking up the pace.

 

Once Changkyun’s sounds seem to die down, Kihyun goes to insert another finger while leaning into Changkyun’s ear and whispering in the deepest voice he could, “ _you’re doing so well, baby boy”._

_“Nngggg, don’t speak again unless you want me to come. Fuck! I thought I was supposed to be the one with the unfairly low voice”_ Changkyun gets out through heavy breaths.

 

Kihyun smirks as he scissors his fingers, stretching them as far as they’ll go to make it easier later.

 

It’s not long until he adds the third, and when he does he removes Changkyun’s legs from his waist so he can move back to lower his head near Changkyun’s dick, taking the head into his mouth as he pushes the third finger in all the way.

 

Changkyun’s left hand goes straight towards Kihyun’s hair and starts pulling, quite harshly, as Kihyun licks up the underside and starts to lower himself down past the head as he starts to move the third finger.

 

When he does, Changkyun pulls even harder, getting a guttural moan from Kihyun’s throat as he goes further down, the vibrations making Changkyun thrust up most of the way into Kihyun’s throat.

 

Kihyun pulls up, coughing, to say “I am _so_ going to pay you back by face-fucking you another time, my singing voice better be okay”.

 

Changkyun groans at the – threat? Promise? Changkyun likes the idea as both – as Kihyun removes his fingers from Changkyun’s hole.

 

“Okay, I think you’re ready. You okay?” Kihyun asks.

 

“ _God_ yes, finally”.

 

Kihyun smacks Changkyun’s ass lightly, not hard enough to make Changkyun moan again, and half-shouts “ya! I’m the one that was doing all the work for you!”

 

Changkyun sits up so he can push Kihyun onto his back this time, and straddles his hips, hovering over his dick. He puts some lube on Kihyun’s dick before throwing it in the direction their clothes went.

 

They look at each other, both thinking about how much of a step this is, and what it means to them. To _finally_ be this intimate with the other, and Kihyun gulps before asking again “okay?” Looking earnestly into Changkyun’s eyes, a slightly nervous expression on his face.

 

Changkyun gently cups Kihyun’s face, “Kihyun, I’ve wanted this – wanted you for over two years. I’m ready”, he declares. Leaving a look of wonder on Kihyun’s face as he realises this isn’t just a lucky fuck for Changkyun but it has actual meaning. He looks up at Changkyun and ponders how he got his crush to like him back, just as much as he likes him.

 

They both lean forward for a quick peck on the lips before Kihyun is holding Changkyun’s hips, and Changkyun uses one hand to lean on Kihyun’s thigh and the other to place on his chest for balance as he lowers himself down to meet Kihyun’s dick.

 

Changkyun’s mouth opens in a gasp as the head of Kihyun’s dick goes inside, Kihyun moaning and panting as Changkyun slowly lowers himself down all the way.

 

Once settled, he waits for a minute to adjust while resting all his weight on Kihyun, who’s whispering with his eyes shut “ _you’re doing so well, baby”_ on repeat like a prayer.

 

When Changkyun starts to lift up, he didn’t expect the mewl that Kihyun lets out, grip on Changkyun’s hips tightening as he goes up and down.

 

As he gets used to the feeling, Changkyun starts to bounce faster and harder, which is a struggle with how weak his legs feel right now.

 

Kihyun, noticing this, starts to thrust upwards in time to meet Changkyun’s downwards thrusts to help him out and set a more solid rhythm, Changkyun letting out a half-scream the first time he thrusts up into him.

 

Changkyun moves his left hand to cup the back of Kihyun’s neck, while his right moves to hold onto Kihyun’s shoulder.

 

On a particularly rough thrust, Kihyun hits Changkyun’s prostate and this time Changkyun does fully scream, and moans out “ _hyung…”_

_“Say it again”._

_“Hyung, ah, hyung”_ Changkyun kept chanting, as Kihyun thrusts harder and picks up his pace, hitting against Changkyun’s prostate as much as he could.

 

Kihyun wanted Changkyun to come before him, so he started moaning various names while pounding upwards, _“baby, Changkyun, baby boy, Kyunnie”_.

 

On one upwards thrust, Kihyun stopped to grind up as hard as he could while inside Changkyun as far as possible, and Changkyun couldn’t help but whine “ _Kihyun, Ki, Kihyun, yes, please I’m so close”._

“ _Say it again”_ Kihyun gasped in a commanding voice, which he somehow managed to pull off while also being a wrecked, moaning mess. “ _Say it again, Changkyun”_

_“Kihyun? What – ah – happened to ‘hyung’?”_

_“Not while we’re this close together Kyunnie, please”,_ Kihyun leaned to deeply whisper into Changkyun’s ear, “ _moan my name, Changkyun”._

_“Kihyun, Kihyun, Kihyun”_ Changkyun chanted over and over – so much for Changkyun coming first, Kihyun internally whined, and went to bite Changkyun’s neck to make them come at the same time whilst putting his hand around Changkyun’s dick to stroke him and thrusting as deep as he could, ripping a shout from Changkyun’s throat and a long groan from Kihyun.

 

A few more thrusts and they started to slow down until they stopped, leaning against each other, eyes closed, panting to catch their breath.

 

Kihyun was the first to speak after they had cooled down and Kihyun pulled out, Changkyun still on Kihyun’s thighs and chests pressed together.

 

“You…you’ve liked me back for over two years?”

 

“ _Liked you back?_ You like me?!” Changkyun nervously half-shouted.

 

Kihyun playfully swatted Changkyun’s arm and huffed, “you’re an idiot”.

 

He leaned back to see Changkyun’s face and cupped his cheek to lean forward and kiss him sweetly again.

 

“Guess we should tidy up, _baby boy”_ Kihyun cheekily smirked, moving Changkyun off him onto the other side of the sofa.

 

Changkyun blushed, but still managed to not stutter when he replied “sure, _hyung_ ”. Which earned him a wonderful view of Kihyun’s ears turning pink. _Oh, how this could make daily life awkward in front of the other members_ , Changkyun thought.

 

They got dressed quickly, putting the lube away and putting dry shampoo in their hair before they could take a shower later, and had just finished spraying themselves and the room to get rid of the smell of sex when the front door opened and the other members walked in.

 

 _Fuck,_ Kihyun thought, realising they hadn’t started cooking dinner yet.

 

“Ya! I texted you over an hour ago to say we were on our way, you didn’t even read it!” Wonho said, moving with all the members to place their shopping bags in their rooms before dinner.

 

Hyungwon was the last one to leave the room and before he could, he turned around to face them, raising an eyebrow and saying knowingly “yeah…I wonder what got you so distracted” and made an unsubtle look towards Changkyun’s neck, where just peaking above his top’s collar was the start of a hickey, before walking out.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

That night, as they lay in their bunks, Changkyun and Kihyun looked over to each other and made eye contact across the room, smiling at each other before they turned the lights off. It was a look of shared nervousness, excitement, and most importantly to them, it was a look confirming the other’s feelings for them, giving them a warm feeling of security in this new relationship.

 

They both had the same thought as they closed their eyes, drifting into sleep: _this is definitely just the beginning._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh thank you for reading!!!! i hope this was okay for my first kpop and smut fic. i have more ideas in my phone's notes based around stuff that has actually happened as well as this and i plan to write them so please look out for them!! 
> 
> also changkyun's thought about kihyun's silver tooth...i may be a lesbian but i have a thing for kihyun's silver tooth i have multiple photos of him smiling or laughing with it showing on my phone it's so nice looking idek why to me
> 
> kudos and comments are love <3
> 
> my twitter, if you want to follow or scream with me: @cosysvt


End file.
